Recuerdo de Amor
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Keldarion se enoja con el pequeño Legolas por romper un recuerdo de su madre muerta. ¿Podrá el elfling arreglar las cosas?


**Aquí está la siguiente historia. Les recuerdo que no son mías, fueron escritas por adromir y yo las traduzco para que más gente pueda disfrutarlas. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios, me encanta saber sus opiniones sobre esta fantástica serie y me animan a seguir traduciendo, que a veces puede hacerse un poco pesado. Disfrútenla :)**

"¡Madre! –Keldarion se despertó en su cama, respirando rápidamente. Tras sentarse, el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro lanzó un profundo suspiro. Luego apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, a punto de llorar-. Oh, madre…"

Su reciente sueño sobre los últimos momentos de la reina del Bosque Negro le recordó lo mucho que la echaba de menos incluso 500 años después de su muerte.

La reina Marwana había muerto al dar a luz al hijo menor de Thranduil, el príncipe Legolas. Keldarion estaba allí esa fatídica noche, de pie fuera de la habitación de sus padres esperando con ansiedad y miedo mientras seguía escuchando los gemidos y gritos de dolor de su madre. Luego todo había quedado terriblemente silencioso. Un rato más tarde, lo habían dejado entrar. Lo primero que vio fue a su hermosa madre yacer pálida y débil en los brazos de su padre. Le había hecho señas para que se acercara, hablando en voz baja con la voz débil.

"Keldarion… hijo mío. Mi tiempo llega a su fin…"

Al oír esto, el príncipe se había derrumbado sobre el pecho de su madre, sollozando incontrolablemente.

"Prométeme… que cuidarás de tu hermano… por mí –continuó la reina-. Ámalo… tanto como yo te amo…"

Fue entonces cuando Keldarion se percató del pequeño bulto acunado en el otro brazo del rey. El bebé estaba tan quieto y silencioso que pensó que estaba muerto.

"¿Mi hermano?"

Cogiendo al bebé, Keldarion miró las preciosas características del pequeño elfo, maravillado por el mechón dorado de pelo semejante al de su padre. Los ojos de su hermanito revolotearon hasta abrirse, vio el rostro de Keldarion, y entonces sonrió.

Keldarion nunca había dejado de amar a su hermano desde entonces. Agachándose, abrió el cajón de la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama. Después de hurgar un poco, encontró lo que estaba buscando y lo cogió. Había sido una de las botellas del perfume favorito de Marwana. Lo miró con nostalgia y quitó el tapón para olerlo un poco. La botella estaba vacía, pero la maravillosa fragancia seguía allí. Él sonrió, contento de tener todavía con él el olor de su madre.

 _Y tengo a Legolas. Se parece tanto a madre._

Se bajó de la cama y Keldarion salió por la puerta hacia la habitación de su hermano. Encontró al elfling profundamente dormido, agarrando un olifante de peluche contra su pecho. Después de colocar la botellita en la mesa de noche, Keldarion se deslizó bajo las sábanas y abrazó a su hermano, besándole la coronilla.

"Te amo, enano. Siempre te amaré. Lo prometo."

La única respuesta de Legolas fue un suspiro satisfecho y acercarse más al príncipe mayor.

Al día siguiente, Keldarion regresaba de un paseo por el bosque cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano pequeño estaba practicando el tiro con arco en el campo de entrenamiento a solas. Tras dejar su montura en los establos, fue a ver el progreso de Legolas.

"Hey, mocoso, ¿cómo vas?" –Keldarion sonrió cuando vio que Legolas había colocado varios objetos pequeños a una buena distancia para mejorar sus habilidades. Legolas sonrió.

"¡Hey, Kel! ¡Estoy mejorando! ¡Acabo de darle al blanco más lejano! –dijo el príncipe más joven con entusiasmo-. Ahora mira esto. ¿Ves esa pequeña botella de allí? ¡La voy a golpear, ya verás!"

Mientras Legolas apuntó, Keldarion contempló dicha botella. Se veía muy familiar, igual que… palideció.

"¡No!" –gritó Keldarion. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La flecha de Legolas había sido liberada… y golpeó contra la botella. Se rompió en el acto en pequeños pedazos por el impacto, y Keldarion sintió que a su corazón le ocurría lo mismo. Se sintió roto y destrozado.

"¿Ves? ¡Te dije que podía hacerlo! –Legolas estaba saltando arriba y abajo con alegría-. ¡Ahora soy el mejor arquero del Bosque Negro! Soy…"

"¡Eres un idiota! –gritó Keldarion, apretando los puños-. ¡Eres un total y completo idiota!"

Legolas se quedó inmóvil, parpadeando con asombro bajo la feroz mirada de su hermano.

"¿Kel? ¿De qué… de qué estás hablando?"

Keldarion corrió a buscar los restos de la botella con Legolas siguiéndolo de cerca.

"Kel, ¿qué es? ¿Qué he hecho?"

"¿Dé dónde la sacaste? ¿De dónde la cogiste?"

Legolas se estremeció ante el fuerte rugido de su hermano. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

"Yo… la encontré en mi habitación… en la mesa. ¿Por qué?"

Keldarion se maldijo por su propio descuido. Se había olvidado por completo de la botella cuando se había despertado esa mañana. Tendría que haberla puesto en su cajón como de costumbre.

"¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, Kel? Era solo una botella vacía" –dijo Legolas, nervioso.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué? –Keldarion le mostró los trozos rotos a su hermano-. ¡Era de madre! ¡Su perfume favorito estaba aquí! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Su aroma era todo lo que me quedaba de ella!"

Los labios de Legolas empezaron a temblar cuando se dio cuenta del grave error que acababa de cometer. El arco se deslizó de sus dedos y cayó al suelo.

"Lo siento, Kel. Yo… no lo sabía."

"¿Entonces por qué no me preguntaste? –siguió gritando Keldarion. Sus puños se cerraron sobre los fragmentos, cortándose, pero no era consciente del dolor de lo enojado que estaba con su hermano-. ¿Por qué siempre lo coges todo sin preguntar primero?"

"¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¡La botella estaba en mi habitación!" –gritó Legolas, llorando.

"¡Eso no hace que sea tuyo!"

"Kel, lo siento, ¿vale? ¡No lo sabía!"

"¡Solo sal de mi vista!"

"Kel, por favor…"

"¡Piérdete, mocoso! ¡Antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta!"

Con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Legolas se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Sus pequeños pero rápidos pies lo sacaron del campo como si lo estuviera persiguiendo un demonio.

Tan pronto como su hermano había desaparecido de su vista, Keldarion se derrumbó de rodillas. El vidrio roto todavía estaba en sus puños, extrayendo la sangre que se mezclaba con sus lágrimas de ira incontenible y tristeza.

Legolas observó desde lejos cómo Keldarion dejó el campo y se dirigió a los establos. El príncipe volvió a aparecer un tiempo después montando una yegua de color rojo a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia el bosque. Legolas vio la gran angustia en el rostro de su hermano y se sintió terriblemente culpable por ser el causante.

Tras bajar del árbol al que se había subido, Legolas volvió desolado al palacio. Con la cara llena de lágrimas, entró en su habitación y se agachó al lado de la cama. Sacó una caja y la puso sobre el colchón. Luego abrió la tapa, sacó varios artículos y los puso en el suelo.

Había una bloc de papeles, varios frascos de pintura y un poco de carbón. La mayoría de ellos los había recibido de Galdor, un artista viajero que visitaba con frecuencia el Bosque Negro para exhibir sus obras. Legolas había quedado muy impresionado por las pinturas de Galdor, que eran casi todas de paisajes y árboles. El príncipe se había preguntado por qué no habían pinturas de elfos, por lo que decidió hacerlas él mismo.

Sorprendentemente, había tenido éxito en su primer intento. Había hecho uno de Keldarion con una gran semejanza, así que quiso hacer más. Había dibujado a su padre, al comandante Linden y a otros guerreros de Mirkwood, e incluso a sí mismo. Pero era el dibujo de su madre del que estaba más orgulloso. Nunca la había conocido, pero la veía con frecuencia en sus sueños y era así como conocía su aspecto.

Nadie sabía que podía dibujar tan bien, ni siquiera su hermano mayor. Legolas había estado dibujando en secreto porque temía que todo el mundo pensara que era tonto que un noble príncipe como él hiciera el trabajo de un plebeyo.

Recogiendo el dibujo de su madre, Legolas la miró tristemente. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al recordar las cosas que le había dicho Keldarion en el campo de entrenamiento.

"Madre, cogí algo de Kel que era tuyo y lo he roto –le susurró al dibujo-. No puedo sustituir la botella, pero espero que esta imagen le haga sentirse mejor."

El pequeño príncipe abrazó la imagen brevemente antes de dejarla en su cama. Luego esperó a que su hermano volviera.

Después de su segundo viaje, Keldarion se había calmado un poco, aunque su ira seguía hirviendo a fuego lento. Dirigió su montura hacia el establo, sintiéndose bastante culpable por empujar a la yegua a ese paseo salvaje y temerario.

Galopó hacia el edificio, cansados tanto el jinete como la montura. Keldarion estaba tan inmerso en sus miserables pensamientos que ya fue tarde cuando notó la pequeña figura que salió de repente de detrás de unas cajas, quedando justo en medio del camino.

Legolas se sentía inquieto esperando a su hermano en su habitación, así que decidió esperar en el establo. Cuando Keldarion finalmente apareció a la vista, el principito sonrió, aunque con ansiedad. Todavía temía la ira de su hermano, pero no podía esperar para ver su reacción cuando le diera el regalo.

Legolas saltó hacia adelante en su afán por mostrarle la imagen a Keldarion… y luego miró con horror a la gran yegua que iba directamente hacia él.

"¡Kel! ¡No!"

"¡Ay, Elbereth!" –Keldarion tiró de la crin del caballo, ordenándole detenerse. La yegua relinchó ruidosamente, asustada por el movimiento repentino, y se encabritó sobre sus patas traseras, dando patadas en el aire con las delanteras.

Legolas cayó al suelo bajo los cascos del caballo, gritando y encogiéndose de miedo. El principito se cubrió instintivamente la cabeza con los brazos, dejando caer la imagen de su madre en la confusión y gritó de dolor cuando un golpe le cogió la mano y luego la espalda.

"¡Por favor, no me mates! ¡Kel, por favor, lo siento! ¡No me mates, por favor!"

Keldarion consiguió controlar finalmente a la yegua con la ayuda de los mozos de cuadra que había llegado corriendo tras el grito de Legolas. El príncipe desmontó rápidamente y se arrodilló al lado de su hermano.

"¡Legolas! –cogiendo a su hermano suavemente en sus brazos, Keldarion no podía detener las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos-. ¡Valar! ¡Perdóname, pequeño! ¡No te vi!"

Legolas no paraba de sollozar.

"Pensé que… que querías matarme…"

La boca de Keldarion se abrió de par en par mientras miraba a su hermano en estado de shock.

"¿Por qué pensabas eso?"

"Porque… rompí esa botella… pensé… que ya no me querías…" –la voz de Legolas se volvió más débil según iba perdiendo la conciencia. Los cascos de la yegua habían dejado algunas contusiones en su pequeño cuerpo y Keldarion temía que fueran lesiones muy graves.

Acunando a Legolas en sus brazos, Keldarion se puso en pie suavemente. Entonces vio un pedazo de papel en el suelo a pocos pies de distancia. Curioso, se agachó a recogerlo y se sorprendió mucho al ver que era una imagen de su madre.

"¿Cómo hizo…?" –Keldarion dirigió la mirada perpleja a su hermano, pero Legolas ya estaba inconsciente.

Viendo la cara triste y manchada de suciedad de su hermano pequeño le hizo olvidarse por completo de su ira. Todo lo que quedó fue el profundo pesar y remordimiento por la forma en que había tratado a Legolas hacía rato.

Dejando a la yegua al cuidado de los mozos de cuadra, Keldarion corrió hacia el palacio con su preciosa carga, con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde para reparar el mayor error de su vida.

Thranduil vio el profundo sentimiento de culpa en el rostro de su hijo mayor cuando se sentaron al lado de la cama de Legolas para esperar a que despertara.

"¿Kel?" –lo llamó el rey suavemente.

El joven príncipe levantó la mirada, con los ojos tristes y preocupados.

"¿Sí, padre?"

"Estará bien. Sus heridas no son muy graves. Tu hermano se recuperará" –le aseguró a su hijo mayor por enésima vez.

Keldarion bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose aún más miserable. Su padre tenía razón. Legolas tuvo la suerte de solo recibir un golpe en la clavícula y un esguince de muñeca, nada que amenazara su vida. Pero Keldarion sabía que había golpeado a Legolas en un lugar mucho peor; su corazón vulnerable. Sin embargo, su hermano pequeño no se había rendido. Legolas había enfrentado con valentía la ira de Keldarion para mostrarle la imagen de su madre… y por ello fue atropellado por la montura de su hermano.

Keldarion vio los dibujos y materiales de pintura dispersos en la habitación de su hermano cuando había traído a Legolas y supo al instante que los dibujos, entre ellos el de su madre, habían sido hechos por las manos de Legolas. Todavía conmocionado por su descubrimiento, Keldarion se maravilló ante el talento secreto de su hermano. ¿Por qué no había sabido de esto antes?

Un repentino gemido de Legolas llamó la atención de ambos. Keldarion se acercó a su hermano y acarició la mejilla del elfling.

"¿Legolas?"

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

"¿Kel?"

"Sí, pequeño, estoy aquí –dijo Keldarion con suavidad. Sus ojos se abrieron entonces en alarma cuando Legolas intentó levantarse-. ¡No te muevas mucho! Estás herido."

Pero Legolas no le hizo caso. Sentándose, cogió la túnica de su hermano y se aferró a él.

"Lo siento, Kel. Si hubiera sabido que la botella significaba tanto para ti nunca la habría roto. Lo siento…"

Keldarion cerró los ojos brevemente mientras abrazaba a su hermano con cuidado, teniendo en cuenta sus lesiones.

"No, Legolas. Soy yo el que lo siente. Fue un error por mi parte decirte lo que te dije. No quise decir nada de eso, lo juro."

"¿Todavía me quieres?"

"Siempre, mocoso. Siempre. Nunca he roto mis promesas, ¿verdad?"

"Yo… hice un dibujo de madre –dijo Legolas tímidamente-. Sé que no es nada en comparación con el aroma que guardabas…"

"¿Qué no es nada, Legolas? –exclamó Keldarion- ¡Es increíble! –alargó el brazo para coger la imagen de la mesa de noche y se quedaron mirándola juntos- ¿Ves? ¡Has capturado sus rasgos perfectamente! Nunca he visto algo así. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que podías dibujar?"

Legolas empezó a sonrojarse mientras su hermano mayor seguía elogiándolo por sus brillantes creaciones. Sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras Keldarion vio todos sus dibujos, comentándolos uno a uno con aprecio.

Thranduil los observaba en silencio y sabía que ni siquiera eran conscientes de que seguía allí, inmersos en lo que hacían. Aliviado de que los príncipes finalmente resolvieran el conflicto entre ellos, Thranduil se levantó, besó las cabezas de sus dos hijos y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

"¿Kel?"

"¿Sí?"

"Haré más dibujos de madre, si quieres. Al menos así tendrás más cosas para recordarla ahora que la botella está rota."

Keldarion sonrió y abrazó a su hermano contra su pecho.

"Me encantaría, enano. Sin embargo, no voy a necesitar sus imágenes para recordarla. Te tengo a ti y eso es más que suficiente."

Legolas le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermano.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. De verdad –asintió Keldarion con seriedad-. Solo recuerda una cosa."

"¿El qué?"

"Ya sé lo peligroso que eres con tu arco, ¡así que usa una diana más adecuada cuando vuelvas a practicar, por favor!"

Legolas todavía estaba riéndose cuando Keldarion se tendió con él en la cama. Esa noche, ambos soñaron con su madre. Y ambos sonreían mientras dormían.


End file.
